


pour a little sugar on my wounds

by artificialdevil



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Consensual Sex, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, During Canon, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Other sex acts or kinks that are only mentioned or happen very briefly, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Shibari, Squirting, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdevil/pseuds/artificialdevil
Summary: Crawl into my heart, take me apartDo what you please to me, I won't resistFind what you're seeking, I am not leaving'Til I am drunk, loved up, bitten, and kissedByleth gives Dimitri the kind of comfort that he needs after a battle.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	pour a little sugar on my wounds

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary are from the song I listened to while writing this, called "You Belong To Me" by Cat Pierce, in case you want to look it up.
> 
> This is a prompt fill for [this post](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=350428) in the FE3H Kinkmeme.
> 
> Takes place during the Azure Moon route, after chapter 20. But states that Dimitri and Byleth have had this type of relationship since after chapter 17. They aren't officially dating yet.
> 
> It's my first time writing F/M smut in a very long time, but I did my best. No beta, so there may be some mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, especially the OP of that post!

The battle had already ended. Dimitri was sure he had been in the War Room going over the losses their side had sustained and the advantages that they had gained from their win. But he wasn’t in the War Room any longer, he was back on the battlefield already. War cries and pained screams, blood dripping from his lance and a pile of corpses at his feet. All the while, voices only he could hear echoed through his mind.

And then he was suddenly back in the War Room. All it took was a soft pressure on his shoulder and he was instantly jolted back to reality. A hand on his shoulder. He knew this hand well enough to not need to look up to verify its owner and sure enough, above his head he heard a calm voice say, “We are all tired after the battle. We should rest and continue this later.”

It was hard for anyone to argue with Byleth, considering her position as acting Archbishop and the fact she was right, they were all exhausted. Still Dimitri knew she had said so for his sake and the only thing keeping him from protesting the notion was the way her hand gently squeezed his shoulder when he looked up at her from his seat.

And it was that gentle yet firm pressure that kept Dimitri in his seat until everyone else had dispersed for the day. Byleth didn’t stop touching him until the two of them were alone in the room. Dimitri stood once she had removed her hand and immediately began, “Professor, I-”

Only to be cut off when she raised her hand, signaling for him to stop. Rather than have him insist he was fine or apologizing, Byleth asked him, “Where did you go just now?”

A fair enough question. “Battling at Fort Merceus,” he replied honestly. The two of them had an understanding that neither would lie to the other. If he truly didn’t want to say, Dimitri would only have to tell her so and this entire exchange would stop.

“And who were you with in Fort Merceus, Dimitri?” Byleth asked, probing further.

That was a harder question. After all, he could only really remember- “Empire forces. Mercedes’ younger brother. My mother and father. Rodrigue and Glenn.”

Of course, only the first two of those had actually been present during the battle. Byleth knew that. But she didn’t seem at all surprised to hear the inclusion of the others.

“And where are you _now,_ Dimitri?” she asked, switching gears. Her demeanor had shifted as well, having gone from being his unemotive professor to something slightly gentler.

It was more than a question to check his mental state. It was the beginning of a rehearsed exchange that they’d worked out for these exact situations.

“I am with you, Professor.”

Her expression softened further as she nodded in response. “Yes, you are with me. And...?”

“I... am safe,” Dimitri always stumbled a bit here. It was so hard to believe that even at the best of times.

“You _are_ safe,” Byleth confirmed, taking hold of one of his large, rough hands in her much smaller one. “But do you _feel_ safe?”

“No.” The answer was immediate, his hand squeezing hers hard enough that it must be painful but she didn’t allow it to show on her face.

“Dimitri... what can I do to help you feel safe? What do you _need?”_ Byleth put her emphasis on the last word and Dimitri swallowed hard. Somehow, more than anything that would come after, this was the hardest part for him; the part he felt the most shame at.

Still, Byleth waited patiently until he managed an answer.

“I need to be a good boy,” he choked out. “I... I need to be good for you. Please, just-”

Dimitri was cut off by Byleth gently shushing him, brushing the hair back from his face with a gentle hand. She was looking at him as she stroked his hair, comfortingly.

He had come to be able to read the small changes in her expression, noticing now the way the corners of her mouth relaxed and her eyes looked him over thoughtfully.

“I understand, Pet,” Byleth told him, lips twitching into a brief smile at the way the king’s face flushed when she called him that. “I will make you a good boy again."

The first time they had done this was on that night when Dimitri had finally taken the hand offered to him. Byleth had given him what he needed at the time, but the aftermath had been bad for her. He could still remember the vacantly haunted look in her eyes when she apologized, feeling as though she’d taken advantage of him.

It was why they had created their own rituals to ensure that Dimitri not only was consenting but that he was also in his right state of mind to do so. If he were to respond to her with anything other than the words they’d agreed upon, Byleth wouldn’t go through with it. She would still sit with him for as long as he wanted, speak with him for as long as he needed, but nothing more.

She had instructed him to get cleaned up in the baths before meeting her in her personal quarters. By the time he arrived there, she had already laid some tools out on her desk, spread a towel over the bed, and changed into a translucent negligee.

Byleth was quick to usher Dimitri inside to close the door behind him. While she did, he made his way to her desk, shedding his mantle and placing it over the chair before picking up a navy-blue collar that had been laid out, unfastened.

Byleth joined him by the desk, looking up with eyes that betrayed a hint of expectation and excitement. Seeing that she enjoyed this as much as he needed it always felt like something of a relief for Dimitri, and he managed a small smile while handing the collar to her.

“Please,” he said in a hoarse voice.

Byleth gave him a comforting smile and nodded before closing her eyes, taking a moment to fully enter the mindset she’d need for this. When she opened them, her expression was one of seriousness.

“Strip first,” she instructed. It wasn’t a harsh order, but rather a similar tone to how she instructed during classes. As though she didn’t even consider the idea that he wouldn’t do as she said.

And she was right, of course. Dimitri could trust her with anything; could believe that she would help him; could understand that anything she asked of him was in his best interests. That was the kind of mindset this required, but he always felt that way about her.

Byleth made a soft hum of approval as Dimitri began to undo the fastenings on his armor. Taking a seat on her bed, she spoke, “You put it on properly. Good boy, Pet.”

Dimitri managed a grunt of acknowledgement, but his red ears were proof he was thinking about the same thing she was – the time he’d been a bit too eager and hadn’t put his armor on after his bath. He hadn’t been thinking straight at the time, only noting that Byleth’s room was right next to the baths.

She had shoved his face into the pillow and used her own belt on him until his ass was beaten red and raw; until his face was streaked with tears; until his entire body trembled from taking everything that she had to give him.

It had been _euphoric._

And apparently a good learning moment. Byleth would punish Dimitri if he failed to look after himself in whatever way he was able. It didn’t matter how short of a walk it was or that the monastery was ostensibly safe for them – he was walking around in the open and should take the bare minimum precautions as their leader.

She seemed pleased that it had worked. And Dimitri wanted so much to please his dear professor. Byleth's quiet praise when they were alone in this room was worth far more to him than any of the awe expressed by his soldiers at his combat prowess.

Byleth was patient even as Dimitri took his time in taking everything off and setting it aside nicely and neatly, making it easier to put back on even if that moment wouldn't come until near dawn the next day. But once he had removed everything covering him, save for his eyepatch, her eyes raked over his form - the king of Faerghus is all his naked glory. It would be a lie to say she didn't find him impressive.

Adopting her usual impassive expression, Byleth pointed to the floor by her feet. "Kneel," she instructed in a firm voice, her other hand grasping the collar.

"Yes, Professor," Dimitri replied, approaching the bed before obediently dropping to his knees before his professor. Somehow assuming this position in front of her felt natural for him. In moments like these, he would probably believe someone if they were to tell him he was born to this world only to worship her.

His eyes were submissively pointed at his own lap, not seeing the sweet smile Byleth gave him until she took his face in her hand and tilted it upwards.

"Are you ready, Pet?" she asked, holding the collar up to his neck.

"Yes," Dimitri breathed. _"Please,"_ he added quickly, not out of obligation but genuine desperation. He wanted to be hers. To know she was going to take care of everything for a while. Until he was ready to come back to this nightmare.

"Then," she began, fastening the collar around his neck and admiring how the deep blue looked against his pale skin, "we've begun." The words signaled the end of Byleth's constant checking in. She would trust Dimitri to use the safe word they had decided on if he wanted to stop at any point from now on.

"I am assuming you remember my rules," she began, raising her leg to press her foot against his chest. "but just to make sure, what will you do if you feel you’re about to cum?"

Dimitri swallowed once before answering, "I will tell you." Byleth seemed to be waiting for more than that, just tilting her head slightly and staring at him, so he added “I- I will not cum before you allow it.”

"Mhm. Yes, that's correct," she replied. "Good boy."

His breath hitched as she used her toes to flick one of his nipples. If asked, Dimitri would maintain with honesty that he did not have a foot fetish, but it was becoming increasingly likely with each time they did this that Byleth would give him one before the end of the war.

"Yes. Very good." Dropping her foot, Byleth stood in front of him, her womanhood right in front of his eyes, hidden only barely by the lingerie she had picked out. Goddess, Dimitri wanted to taste her again, but he didn't get the chance, instead feeling his collar being yanked on.

"Not until you earn it," she told him. "For now, I want you still."

He obeyed her, remaining with his hands balled on his thighs and facing forward even as she walked behind him. He could hear her gathering some of the things from her desk and wanted so badly to see exactly what she was planning.

"Do not turn around," she warned, as if sensing his intentions as he began to shift to try and look. Dimitri could hear the soft _'whap!'_ of something being pulled taught and decided he didn't dare disobey her.

"What would you have me do, then?" he asked instead.

"I've no intention of ruining the surprise," Byleth replied, making sure he could hear her footsteps as she approached him again, ensuring he didn't get surprised when her arms draped around his shoulders.

She held in one hand soft silk rope with a color that closely matched the collar she'd put on him.

"Could you break these?" she asked him. She didn't doubt for a moment that he could. Dimitri's strength was ridiculous and it was something that made her feel much less worried about possibly hurting him. Still, she asked him.

Dimitri was equally confidant in his ability to break through this kind of rope, regardless of how tightly he was to be tied with it. Still, he obliged her and took the rope in his hands, lightly testing it before he answered.

"I do not think I would have much trouble breaking this, regardless of my position," he replied, handing it back to her.

"Still, try not to, Pet," Byleth said, taking one arm and gently bringing it behind his back before repeating the process with the other.

"I will do my best." It had happened once before that he broke through the restraints that she had put on him without actually meaning to. Dimitri had actually gotten to hear a very cute noise of surprise from her then, though she had wordlessly shoved his face into her cunt when he called it so.

"Even if you do," she began, wrapping the ropes around his wrists to secure them, "I won't punish you for it. Just do the best that you can for tonight." When it came down to it, Byleth was much more interested in spoiling Dimitri than she was in punishing him.

"Yes, I- Thank you," he said, trying to be as careful as possible when he tested his bonds. Apparently, she hadn't finished with the rope though as she gave a light slap to his bicep, effectively stilling him.

"Recently, I learned about something very interesting," Byleth said as she continued to wrap rope all the way up his arms, looping it around and making knots when needed. "Apparently in a country far to the East of Fodlan, they have made the art of rope bondage into an actual art form."

"I... certainly would never have thought of something like that," Dimitri admitted.

"I may have been a bit worried if you _had_ thought about that. It would take away the fun of bringing out how perverted and insatiable you secretly are if you were that obvious about it." He wasn't really, not more than most young men in any case. Still, seeing from over Dimitri's shoulder the way his ears burned and his cock twitched against his thigh at her words was enough of a reason to say them.

"Now, let's get you onto the bed." Byleth pulled against the ropes tying his arms, urging him to stand up. She was eager to get to Dimitri's chest next.

Unfolding his legs from beneath him, Dimitri helped her in hauling him into a standing position before she spun him around and pushed him onto the bed. Byleth followed after him, getting onto the bed on her hands and knees and crawling behind him.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders once again, not to show him anything this time, but simply to embrace him for a moment. Her ample chest pressed against his back as she kissed the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

"You've been doing so well," Byleth told him softly. She wasn't talking about this moment, or rather not _just_ about that. She meant the war in general. Dimitri's psyche was still fragile in so many ways, yet he never once considered leaving the front lines as the army pushed forward into Empire territory. Byleth knew how hard he was trying, for everyone's sake. It was only fair that she acknowledged it.

She raised a hand, lightly covering up Dimitri's good eye, making him tense. "Shh, it's just me, Pet," Byleth told him, the index finger on her free hand lightly tracing patterns across his chest as she waited for him to relax again.

_"Good boy,"_ she cooed when he finally did. "You've always been so good for me."

Dimitri would disagree. In fact, he could quite vividly remember that mere months ago, he had been anything but. But the only sound that came out of his mouth was a hiss as he felt her hand unexpectedly wrap around his cock, pumping him at a slow, near torturous speed.

"So good," Byleth repeated. "Always eager and earnest. Even right here," she tapped the tip of his quickly hardening dick with her finger before massaging the head. "You get hard for me so fast."

Dimitri choked on a moan, and nearly whimpered through gritted teeth before he could attempt to respond to her.

"I- That is...-" She slowed her ministrations as he seemed to have trouble properly speaking and he groaned in disappointment before finally managing, "You have always been an excellent motivator, Professor."

Byleth almost laughed at that. Though perhaps he was on to something, considering how she'd somehow managed to remain "Professor" to everyone for over five years, despite having entered the role with no qualifications to speak of.

"There may be something to that," she agreed, retracting both of her hands and busying herself gathering more rope as Dimitri let out a sigh.

The next bit presented some difficulty. Tying up Dimitri's arms had been easy enough, but managing to properly cross the ropes over his torso while keeping them secure in the back was another matter. It wasn’t exactly something that Byleth could have asked someone to help her practice.

For his part, Dimitri was accommodating, allowing her to move him however she wished and not complaining when she would spend several minutes looping the ropes around him only to shake her head and undo the entire thing. He wasn't entirely sure what she was trying to accomplish, but he was interested to find out and had no problem waiting for her to get it right.

Finally, she seemed to make some headway, a pleased sound leaving her lips as she pulled a lead of rope around from where she'd wrapped it and attached it to the ropes binding Dimitri's wrists.

"Is it too tight?" she asked him.

He shook his head in response. "It is tight, but not unbearably so."

"Good," Byleth smiled a little. "Because I think I've got this figured out now."

True to what she said, she worked much more quickly after that; wrapping, looping, pulling, tying until the soft blue silk was crisscrossed all across Dimitri's chest and stomach. Notably, she had knotted a few ropes in such a way that they rubbed against his nipples whenever he so much as breathed. It was a struggle for him not to squirm.

Grabbing his shoulders, Byleth turned him towards her, letting him sit with his legs stretched over the length of the bed now. Her eyes looked over him and sparkled in a way that signaled she was quite pleased with her work. The slight flush on her cheeks signaling that she was enjoying the view in more ways than simply aesthetic appeal.

"Beautiful," she breathed quietly.

Dimitri didn't think he would ever understand what exactly she found beautiful about his rough, scarred figure. But Byleth seemed to be the most expressive when caught up in how dazzled she was by whatever she saw in him, and so he was grateful nonetheless.

Even if he thought it clear as day that she was the more beautiful between the two of them.

"This is good," she said, running her hands over Dimitri's bound form, appreciating the tone of every muscle, the roughness of every scar, the way he twitched when she grazed a sensitive spot on his body. "Someday I might want to try a harness, but for today, this is good."

Dimitri had no idea what she meant by harness, but he nodded. That Byleth enjoyed this enough to speak of what she may want to do _"someday"_ made his heart feel a bit lighter.

"You've been so patient, Pet," she said, stroking his cheek. "Thank you for being a good boy for me." Dimitri found himself leaning into her palm, enjoying her touch on his face.

"For your reward..." Byleth thought about it just for a moment before asking, "Did you still want to taste me?"

Dimitri's posture straightened at her question, nodding in response even as the ropes on his chest caused him to wince slightly from sensitivity.

"Yes," he replied eagerly. "I want to, please-" He swallowed, his throat feeling dry, before continuing, "Please, if you would allow it."

So well behaved he was, she thought. "Then let's make that your reward for being good up until now."

Adjusting some pillows behind herself, Byleth laid back on the bed with her legs spread wide, giving Dimitri his first good look at her of the night. She had definitely enjoyed tying him up, that much was obvious just at a quick glance; her lower lips shining with slick.

"Come here, Pet," she said gently.

Dimitri almost fell over himself attempting to get into a good position without breaking through all of the rope that Byleth had just finished oh-so lovingly decorating him with. In the end, he only got close enough that she could grab his hair and guide him the rest of the way.

With the first touch of his mouth against her, Byleth sighed blissfully. It would be impossible to tire of this. She had the king of a nation, arms bound behind his back, dick rock hard and twitching, ass up in the air, face buried in her pussy. She couldn't imagine a greater power trip.

They had figured it out the very first time they'd done this that Dimitri really loved to eat her out. Neither of them had been able to pin down exactly why, but considering how much they both enjoyed it, the reason didn’t really matter.

He gorged himself on her like a starving man who had finally been given a meal for the first time in ages. It was hard to say which one of them was moaning more as his tongue licked around inside of her slick hole, his nose nudging and rubbing against her clit and causing even more of her juices to spill out into his mouth.

_"So_ good," Byleth breathed, her words accompanied by a moan that was echoed in kind by Dimitri. Her legs wrapped around his head, her feet pushing his face against her further until she was practically smothering him with her cunt. He didn't seem to mind it, if the shiver that ran through his body was any indication.

The way her hips moved, the way she fucked herself back onto his tongue, her shivering, her moans, her thighs pressed against the sides of his head; all of it just served to encourage him as he alternated between sucking on her clit and licking up the juices she was spilling.

Byleth's legs had started to tremble, and Dimitri didn't feel he was any better off. His dick was so hard and dripping onto the towel that she'd had the forethought to put out, his nipples were so red and swollen from the rope constantly rubbing against them that it was _painful._

She offered him small, breathless encouragements. Every _"Yes"_ ; _"Like that"_ ; _"Just a bit more..."_ urged him on, until finally her hand tightened its hold on his hair and twisted hard enough to make him yelp as she came, gushing into his mouth.

Dimitri continued to lick and mouth at her, consuming as much of her juices as he could manage, until she finally stopped him, feeling oversensitive. Byleth pushed at his shoulder with her foot, urging him to roll off of her and onto his side.

Breathing heavily, she wiped some sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. She knew that she had to get up and take care of Dimitri. He needed her. She could tell, he was panting and almost whining next to her.

It still took her a bit longer to pull herself together and by the time she sat up, Dimitri was whimpering for her, his mouth still wet with her slick smeared all around it, his cock so engorged that it looked genuinely painful, and his nipples rubbed so raw that they were practically numb by now.

"Professor," he called for her. "Professor, I- _Professor, please-!"_

Byleth quickly shushed him, reaching for the dagger on her bedside table and starting to slash through ropes before Dimitri had the chance to panic at the sight of it. She had made her peace with these lovely bindings being one-use only from the start, and it would take far too long to undo all of the intricate knots.

"Good boy," she praised as she cut through the ropes binding his arms. "You're being such a good boy." She carefully massaged his hands and wrists, making sure the blood was properly flowing before she continued, "Can you roll onto your back for me now?"

In a movement that was more of a flop than a roll, Dimitri managed to end up on his back, his breathing uneven and his one visible eye wet with unshed tears.

"Professor-" he began.

"Shh," she quieted him. "It's okay. I'm going to take care of you now." Byleth brushed the blond hair back from his face, kissing him on the forehead before quickly moving down his body.

"This does looks painful," she said, wrapping a hand around the base of Dimitri's cock, causing him to whimper. "Thank you for being so good, so patient for me. Now, I'll take care of this..."

Opening her mouth wide, Byleth pressed the flat of her tongue against the side of his erection, licking up in a single stripe before swirling around the head, humming in approval as she heard him cry out.

"I'm going to finish you with my mouth for now," she told him as he nearly sobbed with relief. "You've been good up to now, so you don't need to ask. Just cum when you're ready."

She opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, giving it a sloppy kiss and suckle before taking more of him into her mouth.

Dimitri couldn't help the way his hips thrust up, forcing himself further into her mouth, her throat. He just wanted more. Wanted to feel good. Instead he got a hard slap on his thigh and she pulled off of him, an irritated expression on her face and a string of saliva still connecting her to him.

"I'm sure I've told you this before," she began in her best scolding voice, "but this is far too large for you to do that." She punctuated _"this"_ by tightening her grip on the base of his cock until he whined, trying to pull away from her hand rather than thrust into it.

"I can't fit all of this in my mouth, Pet. The only place I could really take it is to the market to buy it some food because it has its own breathing patterns. It's like having two pets." Byleth would never claim that any form of speaking was her strong suit and that extended to dirty talk, but it still seemed to work on Dimitri anyway judging by the way his already labored breathing hitched audibly.

"I... am sorry," he said, nearly sobbing. "I am so sorry, Professor. I was bad, it is entirely my fault. I am sorry-"

Byleth allowed him to babble like that for a bit, loosening her tight grip on him and using her other hand to lightly fondle his balls before pinching the skin and making him yelp.

"You've been good up until then," she admitted. "So, I'm going to continue this time."

The groan he let out was so relieved. Not that Byleth's punishments didn't usually end well – they always did, if he's being honest – but being taken care of was always preferable.

"Thank you," he said softly, the moisture that had been gathered in his eye finally dripping down his face as tears. "Thank you, Professor."

Byleth hummed. "I am changing my plans though," she told him, standing upright on the bed and looking down at him. "The same rules as before, you can cum whenever you are able."

Dimitri didn't have much time for confusion to set in, let alone ask what she was doing before the bare sole of her foot was pressed against the underside of his cock, rubbing against it and pinching the head with her toes before applying more pressure.

He was a king, a descendant of one of the 10 elites, a warrior of quite some renown by now, and he was in her bed and letting her step on his dick – and he was enjoying it. Despite the way he gritted his teeth against the pain when she stepped more firmly, he was still leaking onto his own stomach while under her foot.

It was hard to say if the noises escaping through his tightly clenched teeth were more pained or pleasured, but there was no mistaking the way his thighs trembled, hand fisted in the towel still covering the bed, sweat beading on his reddened face.

And yet-! When he was almost past the point of no return to an orgasm, Byleth greatly increased the amount of weight she was putting on her foot, causing him to cry out in pain and bringing him back down a bit.

"Professor-!"

She cocked her head and went back to working him up, rubbing up and down, applying moderate amounts of pressure to the underside of his aching dick.

"I said you can cum whenever you're able to," she told him. "Not that I would _make_ you cum."

"That is... cruel," he finished a bit lamely, squirming and whimpering too much to say a lot more than that. The glint in her eyes when he said she was cruel was almost frightening.

He reached his peak very quickly this time and again she stepped on him firmly enough to pull him back from the edge with pain alone. Dimitri sobbed and groaned with frustration this time.

There was nothing holding him down. He could simply push her off of him and finish himself off. But he wouldn't. Byleth was confidant of that; he would take everything she had to give him.

Though after the third time, she felt she might be pushing it, considering the downright animalistic growls that Dimitri was making. She took her foot off of him entirely and dropped to her knees instead, using her hand to jerk him off in quick strokes, working him back up for the last time with the intention to finally allow him to cum.

Dimitri's tears had been joined by a steady stream of drool coming from the corner of his mouth as he babbled out all kinds of pleas and promises and plenty of other things that Byleth couldn't quite make out.

Reaching behind his balls with her free hand while the other continued pumping him at a quick and steady pace, she shushed him again, though it was futile now. (She would need to apologize to Dedue later.)

"Alright, good boy, good~ boy~" She said, almost absently as her hand took up position before firmly pressing against his perineum, stimulating Dimitri's prostate from the outside.

That was all the extra stimulation it took, Dimitri came with a howl, hips jerking as the thick, white ropes of cum spurted up, painting his stomach and some of his chest.

Byleth continued to pump him through it, until he tried to jerk out of her grip, oversensitive as he lay boneless on the bed, panting and covered in sweat.

Rather than letting him rest however, she placed wrapped a hand around the base of his cock while the other palmed insistently at the head, making him sob at the overload of sensation.

_'"It hurts, it hurts, Professor, it hurts!'"_ Dimitri didn't even realize that he was screaming those words out loud, pleading for her to stop as his head tossed back and forth. He couldn't focus on anything besides the feeling of her playing with the head of his oversensitive cock and another feeling, one he wasn't used to having during these sessions with her.

It felt as though he had to piss and with Byleth stimulating him like that, he didn't imagine he could control himself enough to stop it. He tried warning her, but really all that came out were more pleas, begging her to stop now.

Byleth had a concentrated look on her face, like she was trying to do something important and as Dimitri started panicking, she only sped up, massaging the head of his cock with quick, firm movements until he finally went limp again, letting out a pathetic cry as a long stream of clear liquid burst forth from his cock, splattering against him, her, and the towel, which now made a lot of sense if she had been planning this from the start.

She licked some of what had fallen back onto her hand, a little surprised to find that it didn't taste like much. It wasn't cum, but it wasn't pee either. It _had_ been her intention to make him squirt, but now she was curious about what exactly this was.

Not that there was a lot of time to ruminate on the question. Dimitri's heavy sobs quickly reminded her of what her primary priority was right now. Wiping her hands on the towel, she then reached out to move his arm which he'd thrown over his face so that she could cradle his cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay," Byleth told him. "You're okay, Pet. I've got you. You're safe now. And you were so good for me. Such a good, brave boy."

She only got up for long enough to grab the bowl of warm water that she'd prepared earlier, kept heated by magic, so she could bring it back along with a cloth to start gently patting his body down.

She started with his face, gently dabbing at the sweat, tears, snot, and drool that had gathered on it, whispering soft words of praise as Dimitri's sobs began to decrease in intensity.

Byleth took her time in cleaning him off, spending a long time at each area and taking care of him so gently, so gently, before moving to the next spot that needed patting down.

She was much quicker when it came to herself, simply wiping off anything that could potentially get Dimitri dirty again before pulling the towel out from under him so she could lay next to him against the clean sheets.

"So good," she was still saying as his crying tapered off into just occasional hiccups. "You're so good, Pet."

Dimitri looked at her, wide-eyed. "Professor... I- I can- I need-" He was having trouble finding the right words, and Byleth waited patiently for him to tell her what he needed to.

"I need you nearby," he finally said. "Please, stay by my side."

"Of course, Pet," she said, brushing his hair back with a soft touch. "For as long as you need. Don't worry about that."

She let out a light sigh as one of his arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly to him so their bodies were pressed together.

"For now," she said, "just rest. I'm glad if I could help you be somewhere else for a bit, but by tomorrow, I'll need you here again."

"Here..." He mumbled into her hair.

"Yes. Tomorrow, you'll need to be Dimitri and you'll need to be here. But I will still be with you then. I promise."

It was enough to assuage his worries for now and with as exhausted as he was, he was soon asleep. For tonight, still safe in this space only for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys know that cis men can squirt? Apparently AO3 doesn't since they insist on grouping it under "female ejaculation".


End file.
